Mit Dir, mein Stern
by Dairyu
Summary: Aragorns Gedanken über Arwen. Mal was romantisches, bevor ich mich wieder den härteren Sachen widme. ;)


Die Rechte am Herr der Ringe liegen bei Tolkien Enterprises und selbstverständlich bei der Familie Tolkien. Die Filmrechte hält New Line Cinema. Diese Geschichte ist ein reines Fanprodukt und will keine Copyrights verletzen. Sie wurde nur zum eigenen und zum Spaß für die Fans geschrieben. Mit ihr werden – weder jetzt noch in Zukunft – finanzielle Interessen verfolgt.

Hm, irgendwie bin ich dabei, mich momentan an den "Guten" des Tolkienschen Universums zu versuchen und dann auch noch mit einer für mich eher unüblichen Thematik. Naja, muss auch mal sein. Vive lá romantique!

  
  


***

In den düsteren Stunden, wenn die Nacht am stillsten ist und kein anderer Laut an meine Ohren dringt, als mein leises Atmen, wenn die Einsamkeit des Landes zur Einsamkeit meines Herzens wird, wenn mir mein Leben und mein Schicksal und das Erbe meiner Väter schwer auf den Schultern lasten, dann finde ich Trost und Zuversicht und Kraft, indem ich meine Augen erhebe und das Funkeln der Sterne am endlosen Firmament betrachte.  
Und selbst wenn Wolken dieses unvergleichliche Leuchten verbergen, kann ich ihn sehen - Deinen Stern, meine Geliebte.  
Er beleuchtet meinen Weg, wohin ich auch gehe.  


Licht wird dieser Pfad sein und von unendlicher Düsternis, ich werde der Freude und der Trauer begegnen, dem Mut und dem Verzagen - all das wird mich nicht verschonen.  
Denn der Feind hat sich nun mir Macht erhoben und zeigt seinen bösen Willen.  
Seine Schergen durchstreifen die Ebenen und die Gebirge, die Wälder und die Felder, die bewohnten und die unbewohnten Gegenden, getrieben von Seinem finsteren Geist, auf einer Suche, die ganz Mittelerde ins Verderben stürzen würde, wenn sie erfolgreich ist.  


Darum habe ich mich aufgemacht und bin dem Ruf gefolgt, der mich ereilt hat.  
Ich werde mich meiner Bestimmung nicht verweigern, so gern ich es auch täte, weiß ich doch nicht, was mich erwartet.  
Wird es das Leben sein oder der Tod?  
Der Sieg oder die Niederlage?  
Das Königtum oder die Knechtschaft?  
Die Zeit wird erweisen, ob die alten Worte die Wahrheit verkünden.  


Ruhigen Herzens sehe ich dem Kommenden entgegen, auch wenn es eine Welt sein sollte, die in Blut versinkt.  
Dein Stern wird über mir leuchten und Deine Liebe wird mich tragen auf unsichtbaren Schwingen der Stärke und der Hoffnung, damit mein Geist sich laben kann, wann immer die Finsternis ihn niederdrückt.  
Ich bin ein Gesegneter.  
Du hast mir Dein Leben geschenkt und dazu das wertvollste Gut in Deinem Besitz.  
Noch immer möchte ich mich weigern, Dein Geschenk anzunehmen.  
Wer bin ich, dass ich es verdiene?  


Ein Mensch, ein Sterblicher, ein Kind der Sonne, wenig weise und schwach. Dazu verdammt, ein kurzes Dasein voller Gefahren zu durchleben und dann zu vergehen, wie der Nebel über einem Fluss, wenn die Wärme des jungen Tages ihn vertreibt. Doch auch das Glück und die Freude begleiten mich, und beides ist mir doppelt kostbar und lässt das wahrhaftig kurze Verweilen auf dem Angesicht der Welt schön und erfüllend sein - weil Du Dich entschieden hast, den Weg mit mir zu gehen. Deine Wahl ehrt mich und ich kann keine Worte des Dankes und der Liebe finden; sie alle sind zu armselig, um auszudrücken, was ich empfinde.  


Du gibst für mich das auf, was zu erlangen die Menschen seit jeher angetrieben hat: die Unsterblichkeit. Eines Tages wird Dein wundervolles dunkles Haar nicht mehr glänzen wie die Schwingen eines Raben und Deine zarte Haut wird rau sein und gezeichnet von vielen Jahren, Du wirst die Last des Alters spüren, das Zittern und Beben, das durch die Glieder kriecht und sie schwach macht. Deine Augen werden sich trüben und eines Tages schließen - für immer.  
Es tröstet mich, zu wissen, dass ich Dir auf dem letzten Pfad vorausgehen werde und auf Dich warten kann.  
So ist es uns Menschen bestimmt, dem Höchsten und dem Niedersten, dem Weisesten und dem Törichsten ...  


Doch gerade die Vergänglichkeit des menschlichen Lebens sollte es uns schätzen lehren. Jeder Tag und jeder Augenblick, den wir miteinander verbringen, birgt die Glückseligkeit des Ewigen in sich. Das Du bereit bist, alles mit mir zu teilen, gibt mir die Kraft und den Mut, zu bestehen und auch die bittersten Stunden hinzunehmen ohne zu klagen.  
Ich habe Geduld gelernt in all den Jahren, die wir unsere Liebe hegen, ohne uns jemals wirklich nahe zu sein. Aber es ist ein süßer Schmerz auf Dich warten zu müssen - meine Augen zu schließen, und Dein Bild zu sehen, sie zu öffnen, und von Deinem Lächeln empfangen zu werden, den Hauch Deiner Lippen auf meiner Wange zu spüren und diese Erinnerung zu hüten wie einen Schatz.  
Denn das ist sie.  


Unser Geheimnis und meine schwerste Bürde, muss ich mich doch erst als würdig erweisen, an Deiner Seite leben zu dürfen. Manchmal hege ich deswegen Groll und mein Herz verhärtet sich gegen den Stolz, der mich zu einem niederen Mann macht.  
Der Stolz deinesgleichen.  
Doch dann weicht mein Zorn dem Verständnis. Ich beginne mich mit anderen Augen zu sehen und durch sie bin ich wie der Dieb in der Nacht, der mit großem Geschick die Kleinode der Arglosen raubt und sie den Verlust beklagen lässt, weil sie ihr Herz an das Geschmeide verloren haben.  
Und so ist es gut, dass ich um Dich kämpfen muss.  


Der Segen der Valar möge meine Schritte leiten, meine Hände führen und meinen Geist stärken. Ich werde als König von Gondor und Arnor zu Dir zurückkehren, wie man es von mir verlangt hat - oder als einfacher Mensch sterben und Dich nie wiedersehen.  
Dann wird sich die Dunkelheit erheben und Mittelerde verschlingen.  
Ich gäbe viel darum, den Lauf der Geschehnisse lenken zu können, aber es liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Ein anderer trägt das Schicksal auf seinen schmalen Schultern. Wenn er scheitert, sind wir alle verdammt.  


Es gab Augenblicke, in denen mich die Erhabenen in Versuchung führten und ich mich nach der Verheißung sehnte, die der Eine mir zuflüsterte - ein König zu sein, gewaltiger als ein Herrscher der Menschen es jemals war und sein würde.  
Der bittere Weg in die Ungewissheit wäre mir erspart geblieben. Viel schneller hätte ich Dich so gewonnen und doch im selben Moment verloren, denn Du würdest Dich abwenden voll Trauer und Zorn über meinen Verrat und die Schwäche meiner Seele.  


Aber der Kelch ging an mir vorüber und ich habe den Ringträger ziehen lassen.  
Oftmals begleiten ihn meine Gedanken und ich weiß, dass auch Du an seinem Los Anteil nimmst. Er scheint der Schwächste zu sein und ist doch der Stärkste unter den Gefährten. Ich hoffe auf ihn. Und so gibt es zwei Sterne, die über mir leuchten - das Licht Deiner Liebe und das Licht der Hoffnung.  
Arwen, mein Leben ...

***

"Aragorn?"  
Eine Hand berührt mich an der Schulter, leicht wie ein Windhauch ist sie, und doch stark. Das zerbrechliche Äußere der Elben täuscht; und Legolas hat in den letzen Tagen bewiesen, dass er der Ausdauerndste von uns ist.  
Er sieht mich an, als wolle er meine Gedanken ergründen, aber er ist zu taktvoll, um zu fragen, was mich bewegt in den kurzen Augenblicken, die wir uns Rast gönnen auf der Jagd nach den Orks, die mit den beiden Halblingen vor uns herjagen.  


Ich suche nach einer Spur Missbilligung in den Augen des Elben. Es wäre sein gutes Recht mich zu verurteilen, weil ich oftmals abwesend wirke. Doch er tut es nicht. Vielleicht kann er spüren, dass ich mir gerade in diesen Momenten die Kraft holen kann, noch ein wenig schneller voran zu eilen und noch entschlossener zu werden.  
Ich lächle. "Es ist gut, Legolas. Wir brechen wieder auf. Wecke Gimli."  
Auch über Legolas' ebenmäßige Züge huscht ein Lächeln, dann sagt er: "Ein bewundernswertes Wesen ist er, unser Herr Zwerg. Schläft von einem Augenblick zum anderen und ist ebenso schnell munter."  


Ich sehe Legolas nach, während er lautlos von der Dämmerung des nahenden Morgens verborgen wird. Ich freue mich, dass der Elb und der Zwerg ein sichtbares Zeichen für die Kraft unserer Gemeinschaft sind, mag sie auch zerbrochen sein - sie besteht fort in jedem Einzelnen von uns und ein jeder wird das tun, was in seiner Macht steht, damit das Unmögliche gelingt.  
Wenig später stehen Gimli und Legolas bei mir.  


Der Zwerg ist mürrisch.  
Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Er schleppt seine Axt und sein Kettenhemd auf seinen kurzen Beinen, immer bemüht, kein Hindernis zu sein. Er klagt nicht, obwohl ihm die Erschöpfung in das bärtige Gesicht geschrieben steht. Grimmig rückt er seinen Helm zurecht und dann nickt er mir zu. "Meine Axt sehnt sich nach dem Schädel eines Scheusals, also säumen wir nicht!" Mit diesen Worten stapft der Zwerg davon.  


Ich folge ihm auf dem Fuße.  
Die Fährte der Orks ist selbst im Zwielicht des jungen Tages mehr als deutlich zu sehen, sie sind nur noch auf Schnelligkeit bedacht, nicht auf Heimlichkeit.  
"Schaut!" Legolas' Stimme bringt sowohl Gimli als auch mich zum Innehalten.  


Ich blicke mich um. Der Elb deutet nach Westen. Dort hebt sich ein Schleier aus dünnen Wolken am hügeligen Horizont. Ein sanftes Morgenlicht taucht das verwaschene Grauweiß plötzlich in Gold, aber heller und schöner noch leuchtet ein einzelner Stern ganz tief am Firmament - gekrönt von dem hauchzarten goldenen Schimmer.  
Er flackert wie ein Juwel im Feuerschein, bis ihn die aufgehende Sonne verblassen lässt.  
Legolas hat sich zu Gimli und mir gesellt. Seine Augen blitzen. "Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, meine Freunde! So sah ich den schönsten Stern Elbereth' noch nie über Mittelerde erstrahlen. Gehen wir getrost voran!"  


Der Zwerg murmelt einige Worte, die selbst meine feinen Ohren nicht verstehen können und dann nimmt er seinen Weg wieder auf.  
Diesmal ist es Legolas, der Gimli folgt.  


Ich verweile noch einen Augenblick, damit ich das Gefühl des Friedens und der Freude auskosten kann, das mich durchströmt. Ich verschließe das Licht in meinem Herzen, für die dunklen Stunden, denen ich entgegengehe.  
Arwen, mein Stern ...

  


Heru 11/2003

  


Anmerkung: Nein, ich bin nicht verliebt! ;) Mir war einfach mal nach so einer Schmonzette.  
Für Mr. Mortensen, der einen wahrhaftig würdigen Aragorn verkörpert.


End file.
